Infiltration
|gold = 1900 |exp = 1550 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Black Army Boss: Giant Black Archer }} Part 1/4 Silva [ What was that just now?! ] Shuza [ Who cares! The enemy is faltering! Now's our chance to push forward! ] Silva [ Right! Mercenaries, follow my lead! ] ---- Einslotte [ Shuza's troops are on the move. We shall follow suit! ] Olga [ Is it really alright for us not the participate in the battle? ] Einslotte [ Repair the citadel. It should be an easy task for you folks. ] Olga [ Well, we are more suited to this kind of work. ] Baldur [ No doubt about it. ] Farrah [ Is it alright to let Shuza's troop just move on their on? ] Kalifa [ Why not? Einslotte is commanding at the top, so it's under control. ] Einslotte [ The enemy must have given up the siege after that. The final battle is upon us. ] Einslotte [ This citadel will serve as our base at the time. Do not lose control of it. ] Olga [ Just leave it to us. Isn't that right, Rolo? ] Rolo [ Of course! Listen, everyone! A battle is more than just swinging swords! ] Rolo [ Soon we can go back to a world full of smiles! Put some effort into it! ] ---- Pirika [ Get outta our way! ] Monster [ ...?! ] Pirika [ Hero! Quick attack! ] Part 2/4 Rafalgar [ There we go! ] -- Rafalgar attacks the monster -- Monster [ ...?! ] Rafalgar [ Phew. Is that all of them? ] Shuza [ There you are, Thousand Rivers! ] Rafalgar [ Howdy, warrior ogre! ] Shuza [ Tell that knight! We're advancing on the Royal Capital's northern front! ] Rafalgar [ What?! I'm not the messenger boy?! ] Shuza [ I just thought those legs of yours would be faster than anyone here. ] Rafalgar [ Well, you got that right. I'll be back in a jiffy! Later! ] Silva [ You're good at manipulating others. ] Shuza [ He's just an idiot that would fall for a simple trick. ] Silva [ That's quite rude to him. ] Shuza [ Hmph. I like idiots like him. ] Shuza [ I'd fight someone like him over anyone who thinks too much any day. ] Silva [ No doubt about it. He would make an ideal opponent, now that you mention it. ] Shuza [ So we share the same tastes. Why don't we spar a little after this battle? ] Silva [ Hey, are you implying that I'm in the same boat as that guy? ] Shuza [ I think the both of us are. ] Silva [ Harharhar! No doubt about it! ] Shuza [ We're going to the Royal Capital! Don't fall behind! ] Silva [ On it! ] ---- Pirika [ We're quite close to the castle now. ] Phoena [ My father...the Black King is in there. ] Pirika [ Let's go. ] ---- Rafalgar [ Hoo boy. Will you look at that. There's gotta be tens of thousands of monsters. ] Silva [ I haven't seen that many since the Royal Capital was taken from us. ] Einslotte [ Now's our time to take it back. ] Kalifa [ Were you forced out of the Royal Capital? This must mean a lot to you. ] Shuza [ It doesn't look easy to penetrate. Their formation looks rather strong. ] Einslotte [ The time to take down the Royal Capital is upon us! ] Shuza [ Do not hold back! Annihilate them! ] Silva [ We are here to support our men on the inside! Let them come at us at full force! ] Rafalgar [ In other words, we just have to go wild. Y'all got that?! ] Farrah [ I don't think it's that simple. ] Selene [ Actually, we should think in simple terms in this situation. ] Farrah [ My, aren't you bloodthirsty. ] Selene [ I was formerly a part of the Soldier's Guild. ] Silva [ Prepare to deploy! ] Einslotte [ All units! ] Shuza [ ATTAAACK! ] ---- Pirika [ It's started! ] Phoena [ I can hear them from all the way out there... ] Pirika [ It's time for us to go as well! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] Pirika [ Move outta the way! ] Monster [ ...?! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ Their security is spread unexpectedly thin! ] Phoena [ Perhaps we will... ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Pirika [ Not so easy, eh? Everyone is giving their all outside. We have to do more! ] Phoena [ Let's do this! ] Part 4/4 -- Selene strikes down a monster leader -- Monster Leader [ ...?! ] Farrah [ Impressive! ] Selene [ Did I meet your expectations? ] Farrah [ And then some! ] Kalifa [ Simply amazing. You're quite skilled. ] Farrah [ And you're quite lazy! Get up and fight! ] Kalifa [ I really want to, but I have my age to worry about... ] Farrah [ You need to take this more seriously! ] Monster Leader [ ...?! ] Selene [ A new enemy?! ] Farrah [ Oh no?! ] -- Kalifa rushes in, striking the monster -- Monster Leader [ ...?! ] Kalifa [ Sheesh. The battlefield sure is a dangerous place. ] Farrah [ Th-Thank you. ] Kalifa [ You're very welcome. Was that good enough for you? ] Selene [ Yes. We were the ones that got carried away in the first place. ] Kalifa [ Whatever. Now, let's protect this point until they get back. ] ---- Gilbert [ ...Guh ...Hah...hah... ] Ashrina [ Gilbert?! ] Louise [ The blackening is getting worse! ] Gilbert [ I...can still out... How's the battle situation? ] Tsuru [ Our allies retook the citadel and now fight at the Royal Capital's northern front. ] Gilbert [ I...see... ] Louise [ Gilbert, if you need help, we can get somebody. ] Gilbert [ No, I'm fine. This isn't something they can heal anyway... ] Ashrina [ But... ] Gilbert [ If I ever become fully blackened... Someone take this sword and kill me with it. ] Louise [ Gilbert?! What are you saying... ] Tsuru [ Understood. I shall do my best to make it painless. ] Gilbert [ You have my gratitude... ] Ashrina [ Princess Tsuru?! ] Tsuru [ He has shown us his resolution. We must be ready to respond. ] Tsuru [ Not to worry, though. Hero will make it alright before anything happens. ] Tsuru [ We must believe in Hero. ] Louise [ You're right. Let's put more faith in Hero ] Ashrina [ I feel terrible for not being able to join the battle. ] Louise [ Let us pray. For the safety of Hero and the others. ] Ashrina [ Yes. ] Gilbert [ (Hero, Phoena... You must save this world...) ] ---- Phoena [ ...What? ] Pirika [ What's up? ] Phoena [ I thought I heard voices just now... ] Pirika [ The enemy? ] Phoena [ No. They were the voices of those waiting for us. ] Pirika [ Seems they wanted to send us well wishes. ] Phoena [ Perhaps. Let's get going. There are people waiting for us to return. ]